Run-a-Muck
Run-a-Muck is the 146th level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2. It is one of the Secret levels in CCLP2. This long and complex composition by John Matthews, one of only few he made, is another itemswapper, but there are two key differences: The teeth guarding the flippers have to stay on 7 and 8 to allow Chip to get in and out of the central room, and the tank barrage at the beginning requires different moves each time Chip moves through it, unless he wishes to wait for the desired configuration. Odd step is also required to assist with the former. At the beginning of the cycles, to pass the tanks, start the given directions from 3. When turning the other direction, move from 4. Cycle 1: 3R UR 1 RD 3R DR, east to the ball complex, and wait 4 for pink ball 3, and now remove the blue walls in an unorthodox manner: (DL) 2L 1 D, and then collect the ice skates. You could move faster, but you get more back than you shelled out. Escape the tanks: 2L U 2L DL 1 LU and run to the left, then drop to the bottom. Wait 2 before entering, and move 2R D 2R 2; off ice 8, run 1 7R 3 RD, take the flippers, and go back to the start: 5L 2 4L 1 2L U 4L 2 4L 1 2L U. Cycle 2: 5R UR 1 RD 3R DR, pick up the suction boots, and then escape 2L U 2L DL 1 LU and west to reach the ice ball room. In this spot, move 2 2R D 2R 2U 8D to the section underneath. Block 1 has a bomb; blocks 3 and 4 have items you need under them. Move 2R 2D 4 RD 2L UL 6U 2L to pick up a chip and fire boots, and return to the tanks. Cycle 3: 1 6R DR 1 RU 2R D, and you can now nudge the block onto the brown button safely. Notice that both teeth are stuck in the upper left corner of the flipper room; the 2U 8D move instead of 4 6D sent the teeth above the gravel. Escape 4L U 3L UL 1 2L, then shove the block 4R, trapping ball 4 and disrupting ball 3. To pass the six-ball room, run U 4R 2D 4R U 5R; now, move past the fire and fireballs, and remove the formerly trapped block onto the brown button west. From the gravel entrance to the six-ball room, step 2L D 6L 2U, 8L over the ice, and finally over the trap and elements behind it. Move 3D RD off the gravel to pass the fireball circle, then collect chip 6 and move 5U-L for all the remaining chips. Ending: 2R D 2R U 2R 2D, and continue all the way to the socket at the far east. Drop into toggle wall 3, then move R and through the toggle walls to reach the final section. (The clone blocks are not counted in the block reading order.) * DL 2D 3L 3U R 2D 2L, and drop block 8 into the ice and return directly for block 15, moving this U. * 2R 2U (2L) 2R 2D, then carry block 16 4L U and use it. * The next two are easy: drop block 1 D and take it out, and block 15 2L D and out. * Finally, sneak between clone blocks 1 and 2 as a shortcut to block 2, and now touch the lower red button three times to open the path to the exit. Walkthrough